Process Stories
As the White House staffers rejoice after Bartlet's win, the outcome of a bizarre congressional race in a conservative California district provides them with a surprising idea. Toby and his ex-wife, Congresswoman Andy Wyatt (Kathleen York), confront a difficult decision on their future. And Bartlet attempts to celebrate his victory by spending a romantic night with Abbey. Meanwhile, a coup takes place in Venezuela. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :and Christian Slater as Lieutenant Commander Jack Reese Guest Starring :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall :Tobin Bell as Colonel Whitcomb :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin :Gina Hecht as Julie :Victor Raider-Wexler as Bernie :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery Co-Starring :Wendy Braun as Gail Mackee :Nick Jameson as Martin :Tim Silva as George :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :William Duffy as Larry :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Peter James Smith as Ed :Marc Lynn as Chris Whitaker :Christopher May as Tom :Diane Hsu as Campaign Aide :Rae Ritke as Ashley :Symba Smith as Annette Quotes :C.J.: Josh, Sam Donaldson from the ABC Nightly News program's on the phone. He'd like to know if the President is endorsing Sam. :Josh: Toby, is the President endorsing Sam? Hmm? Is the President endorsing Sam? :Toby: I don't know. He's asleep, but let's go ask him. :Josh, and C.J. start to get up. :Sam: All right. : Donna: '''A $400 ashtray? : sighs, grabs a wrench, and breaks the ashtray on his desk into three pieces. : '''Donna: What was that? : Jack Reese: A $400 ashtray. It's off the USS Greeneville, a nuclear-tech submarine and a likely target for a torpedo. When you get hit with one, you've got enough problems without glass flying into the eyes of the navigator and the officer of the deck. This one's built to break into three dull pieces. We lead a slightly different life out there and it costs a little more money. : Donna: I can't believe you broke a $400 ashtray. : Jack Reese: Yeah, I wish I hadn't done that. It's cuz you're blonde. Trivia *The Maryland 5th Congressional District (the district depicted to be represented by Andy Wyatt) is currently represented by House Democratic Leader Steny Hoyer in real-life. BACKSTAGE *Peter James Smith attempted to start speculation that Ed and Ginger had something going on by having Ginger wear Ed's tie in the scene where they sing in CJ's officeSmith Tweet. (January 2020) ERRORS *There is no such radio station as WNKW (although it is near the top of "fictional radio stations" used in TV); nor is there an FM radio station that airs "oldies" programming in the DC area. *The US Navy banned smoking on all of its submarines in 2010. Before that though, there was only one designated place on a submarine where a sailor could smoke, referred to as the "smoking pit", which was usually down near the engine room. Jack's reasoning for a $400 ashtray (that it prevents shattered glass from “flying into the eyes of the navigator and the officer of the deck” if there was a torpedo hit) makes no sense, because smoking up near the navigator or officer of the deck would not be permitted in the first place, only down in the smoking pit. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4